Meetings and Goodbyes
by HPlover413
Summary: 7 years ago the light side won the 2nd war and now hermione is finally able to move on with her life and take her daughter to visit the grave of a daddy she'll never know ... [note] I will be doing this as a mini series im not sure how many there will be but i have already posted a sequel 1 enjoy!


**Meetings and Goodbyes**

The cemetery was empty except for two figures slowly making their way towards a lone grave in a family plot. Finally making it to the headstone the taller of the two figures leaned down to read the gravestone.

_Frederick Gideon Weasley _

_April 1 1978 – May 2 1998_

_Beloved son brother friend and jokester _

_His comedic ways will live on as a legacy for the pranksters to come._

Hermione Granger struggled to keep her tears from escaping after reading the head stone. _"His headstone,"_ she thought as she wiped away her tears. For over two years the prankster and the bookworm struggled to keep their relationship a secret, and as the second war kept on the two had been afraid that if one should lose the other that their families and friends would have been mad at them for keeping something so huge a secret.

_"Why didn't you tell me Hermione, why didn't he tell me,"_ George had asked when she finally told everyone how serious they really were after his funeral and she had passed out from the over whelming pain in her heart, _"Hmmm why didn't he, we were supposed to tell each other everything GOD DAMMIT HES SUPPOSE TO BE HERE WITH US ….with me, together forever he promised."_ George had broken down in tears at his outburst. The family and harry weren't so surprised at the sudden lash of anger against his twin who had left him alone in the world.

"_Of Freddie if only you were here she thought."_ The tugging of her sleeve pulled Hermione from her thoughts. She looked down to see the perfect combination of her and her true love. Kristen Rose Winifred Weasley had the perfect mixture of her parents in her. She had her mother's book worming ways along with long beautiful curls, which her mother thanked merlin had none of the bushiness that Hermione had suffered with, and big beautiful eyes like her mums. From her father she had been given the Weasley curse of the red orange hair, along with his sky like blue eyes and mischievous persona she had of course been blessed, she liked to say, with her father's prankster way much to her mums dismayed.

Yes Krissy Weasley was a beauty at six years old, and looking in from the outside you would think her extremely lucky. Yes with the big loving family, caring generous and loving mother. She had everything, but if you were to know little Krissy, you would know that she missed the father she had never known terribly. For years when asked by family and friends what the child wanted for her birthday and Christmas she would say she just wanted her daddy back so she could meet him just one time.

"_Mummy_?" Hermione struggled to focus on what her daughter was saying, _"Yes baby?" "Is that were daddy's sleeping?"_

Hermione to a breath of air before answering, _"Yes sweetie it is."_ She watched as Krissy took a few more steps before kneeling down on her father's grave and setting a bag full of goodies from her uncles joke shop on the grave.

Hermione couldn't help but cry at the scene of her daughter giving her fist gift to her father that would sadly never get to enjoy his present. Turning back around to face her mother Krissy asked _"Mummy can I talk to daddy alone for a few minutes?"_

Hermione heart nearly broke at her daughters question, _"she shouldn't have to talk to him this way or have to visit him like this,"_ Hermione's so many thoughts caused her to walk a little bit away from the grave.

Krissy watched her mum go, and then turned back around to face the grave. _"Hi daddy you don't know me but I'm Kristen Rose Winifred Weasley and I'm your daughter." _Krissy move so that she was sitting as close as possible to the headstone. "_Mummy says you died trying to save us from the bad man that took uncle Harry's parents away, and I want to tell you that I'm proud of you daddy I just wish you were here."_ Krissy had tears in her eyes by now while she tried to think about what she wanted to tell him. _"Mummy says that I look like you and Uncle George, but Uncle George says that you two are better looking, so when he said that I set all the pygmy puffs lose around the store."_ _"Why did you have to die daddy didn't you want to stay, I want to be with you maybe I can visit you in heaven one day please just so I could say I met you," _Krissy cried on the inside knowing she never could. "_It's not fair, she said angrily, "James, Albus and Lily have their daddy and Victorie and Lewis have their so why can't I have you_," she said crying into her hands "_I just want to be your little princess daddy." _

Seeing her daughter bent over on her father's grave did it for Hermione, letting the tears finally go, she fell to the grown as grief finally overcame her. "_Shh its okay mummy," _she could feel Krissy put her arms around her neck trying to comfort her mum, _"he doesn't want us to be sad,"_ stated the six year old matter of factly.

"_Who baby?"_ Hermione looked questionably at her daughter.

"_Daddy of course silly,"_ she said as if it were obvious.

"_How do you know?"_

_Because he told me he hated to see us both crying."_ Krissy said moving so that she could arrange the gifts.

Hermione's mind was racing at what her child had just said, _"Because he told me….,"_the question was how she kept thinking about the words when suddenly she heard her daughter speaking once again

"_I thought you were going to tell daddy something?"_ the little girl looked quizzically at her mother. Pulling herself from the ground to stand by her daughter, _"I was, why you don't go play over there for a minute so I can talk to daddy,"_ she said pointing to a nearby field with a pond in the middle, _"Just don't get wet okay."_

"_Okay mummy."_ She said running to play.

Watching her daughter run off Hermione turned around to face the grave. "_Hi Fred it's been a long time ," _she said trying to think of what to say, _"Nearly seven years since I was last here, I'm sorry I didn't visit but I just couldn't, not this way."_ Stopping to look and check on Krissy. _"I should have told you from the start I was pregnant, but I didn't because I knew how you would react."_ Pausing to focus on what she had to say. _"Her name is Kristen, she was born on Halloween, and she's got your eyes and your hair and your devilish smiles."_ Looking once again to check on her child only to see her chasing bunnies around, shaking her head Hermione turned back to the grave.

"_she's also a little prankster I swear she's worse than you and George sometimes,"_ laughing out loud. _" Just last week I took her to visit your dad at the ministry I turned my back for only two seconds to chat with Kingsley and next thing I know I hear Malfoy screaming at her." Stopping to catch her breath, " apparently she decide to look around when she ran right into him, of course Draco being the insulting pig he is he called her the red haired war bastard."_

Shaking her head at the insult the ferret had said about her baby girl_. " if you had been here he'd been dead, but instead your daughter decided to offer him a little treat from the joke shop, when I finally found him he was completely purple absolutely everywhere and smelled like grapes and found Krissy hiding behind the gathered crowd rolling on the floor laughing."_

"_And when I asked her why, she just said he needed something to sweeten him up."_ Laughing to herself Hermione once again gathered her thoughts.

"_Oh Freddie how I wish you could have been there, I wish you were still here with us … everything she does I see you in her and its hurts so much seeing so much of you in her and then knowing she will never be able to see her daddy, to have you teach her to fly or wave her off to Hogwarts, to prank her and to walk her down the aisle."_ Wiping away the tears that were pouring down from her eyes onto the grave, she tried to calm down before speaking again. "_You'll never hold her or kiss her goodnight and that kills me."_

"_Mummy,"_ Hermione turned around to see Krissy standing there staring at her.

"_Yes baby what is it?"_

"_Can we go now please?"_ Hermione could see the tears in her daughter's eyes; she then turned and looked at the sky to notice how late it was. _"Yes baby we can."_

Standing up and blowing a kiss to her lover's grave. _"Goodbye Fred I promise ill come and visit soon."_ Hermione grabbed her daughters hand and started leading her back to the car. Without her mum noticing Krissy turned back and wave to the ghostly figure sitting on the grave. _"Bye daddy I'll miss you,"_ she whispered

The spirit of Fred Weasley watched the two loves of his life walk away _"Goodbye Hermione I love you, Goodbye Krissy you are truly my princess,"_ He spoke yet they couldn't hear him the two felt his words in their hearts as they drove away

"_Hey Weasley whatcha got there?"_ Fred turned to see Sirius Black and James Potter head towards him_. "Just a little gift from my daughter Look and see what she gave me."_ He said picking up the bag he couldn't help but smile at the familiar symbol of he and his twins joke shop on the side. _"She's a little beauty."_ He turned to see Lily Potter standing by her husband.

"_Too right you are,"_ Sirius joked, _"those boys are going to be chasing her all over the place."_ Sirius and James busted out laughing at the angered look on Fred's face_. "Don't worry,"_ said lily, _"Harry knows to look after them."_

"Fred felt better knowing that Harry had been given the thought to watch over his two girls. Chuckling to himself _"well well well looks what Krissy got me,"_ he said with a devilish grin as he pulled joke after joke after joke out of the bag. Fred laughed to himself at seeing James and Sirius worried faces at the site of equipment for the prankster

"_We better be getting back,"_ the three said as the turned to mist and head towards the sky. Turning once more to the direction where Hermione and Krissy had just left he whispered _"thank you my princess I loved it,"_ before he too mystified and headed towards the sky

A few miles away Krissy had just been tucked into bed_. "Goodnight Krissy I love you,"_ Hermione said waiting to turn out the light. _"Goodnight mummy I love you too,"_ Krissy said as the lights went off and she snuggled under her covers

Krissy laid down and just before she fell asleep she quietly said, _"Goodnight daddy and your welcome."_


End file.
